Au Contraire Sasuke One Shot
by SexiLexiLovesTacos
Summary: This was one of my first one shots, I know he is OOC, but bare with me.


Name:Hana Yukiko

Age:14

Looks:Light brown hair that goes to mid-back, and ice-blue eyes, about 5'5

Crush:Sasuke(Me:Duh! :P)

Hana's POV

I sat and waited...And waited...And waited. My best friend Naruto Uzamaki was supposed to train with me, but it's been a whole hour since he was supposed to be here, but I've yet to see the hyperactive, spiky blond-headed boy. You see, I'm on Squad 7, of course, I had the second or third highest scores back in the academy,and to even out Naruto's score, which somehow I think got BELOW the lowest you can get, they decided to put me and Mr. I'm-Too-Arrogant-To-Talk-To-Anyone on Naruto's team. I remembered how Naruto pranked Kakashi and I thought we had gotten a baka for a sensei and that we were gonna die on our first mission, but even on our very first test, the bell test, I realized that he's pretty strong,if you ignore the fact he was reading Paradise Island Vol. 1...Perv.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Hana Yukiko. I'm 14, and I live with Tsunade. No, she is not my mom or grandma. My parent's got murdered by sound nin on a mission when I was three. Tsunade kindly took me in and she's been amazing to me. But she was the one who raised me, so I grew with a short temper and a disdain for arrogant people. Although there's this raven-haired shinobi on my team that I have a bit of a soft spot for... Ding ding ding! If you guessed Sasuke, you're right. If you guessed Shikamaru...You're an idiot.

Anywho, I might like him...A lot.. Okay, maybe more than like, but he still gets on my last nerve. He's such a show-off and so cold to everyone! And I'm the only one,correction, the only GIRL who's ever really attempted to tell him off. He just grunts and glares at me coldly when I did. So, as you can guess, I don't wanna tell him my feelings anytime soon.

I sighed and jumped out of the tree I was sitting in. "No use waiting any longer, seems like he's not coming." I thought as I started towards the market to pick up a few things before I returned home. I hummed a random tune while I picked up a few groceries. After I paid for them, I walked past the weapons shop and I stopped. "A quick visit wouldn't hurt." I thought to myself as I walked in. There were kunais hanging on hooks near the door, shurikens line up on the wooden counter, and katanas hanging on the wall behind it. And old but wise-looking geezer was leaning on the counter, polishing a kunai. A katana on the far side caught my eye. The man noticed me looking at it and smirked. "You have a keen eye for katanas,no? That very one was usedby one of the founders of this very village." he rasped. I smiled. "How much?" I asked. He smirked once more and told me the price, which was EXTREMELY high. "Holy crap!" I'm not that loaded! I exclaimed. He frowned. Just as he was opening his mouth to say something else, I heard the door open behind me. I turned around to see the one and only Uchiha, or as I like to call him in my head, Duckbutt.

He walked right past me and told the man "My kunai's need polishing." I coughed. "Um. Hello? Still here." I said in an annoyed tone. "So?" he grunted. "Ugh! Jerk!" my voice rose. "Hn." was all he said. "You don't like me much, do you?" he then smirked. "Au Contraire." I whispered, glancing down. He turned to face me but I already fled the store, running home. Yeah, you can tell I'm soooo confident.

I burst through the door of Tsunade's house. "Phew, That was close. Me and my big mouth." I thought. Tsunade walked out of the kitchen. "Hey Hana. I see you brought groceries... Um, I already stopped by the market." she laughed.

...Figures -_-

I muttered profanities as I went to put the groceries away. "Hey, Hana? Can you do me a favor?" Tsunade put a hand on my shoulder, which made me jump. I don't like people sneaking up on me. I turned towards her and cocked my head to the right. "Can you deliver this to Sasuke Uchiha? It's important." she stated. I groaned. She lightly smacked me upside the head. "Now, no buts! and no showing your butt either!" she snapped. I sighed and trudged upstairs to change out of my dirty training clothes. I changed into a pretty sea blue sleeveless kimono that matched my eyes with gold seaming. I slipped the Kohona headband over my hair and secured it so it was a headband. I slipped my sandals on and walked to the door. Tsunade handed me the scroll or note type...thing, and I headed out.

"Oh great, he's gonna ask what I meant and I'm literally gonna die. I'm just a stupid fangirl, stupid stupid stupid!..." I muttered to myself.

I kept walking towards Sasuke's place... Don't ask me how I know where it is. I was just... Observing him one day...I was not stalking him!...That much...

Anyways, I slowly walked up to the Uchiha's apartment. I gulped. "Well, here goes everything." I thought as I lightly knocked on the door. Sasuke opened it on the first knock. I noticed he was shirtless and quickly blushed bright red and looked away. "Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. Don't stare Hana!" I scolded myself. Okay, I let myself peek...I'm weak, shut up! He had a perfectly chiseled body and muscles...God he looked HOT!

He groaned impatiently. It brought me back to reality. "T-Tsunade wanted me t-to b-bring this t-to you." I stuttered, still flustered by the simple fact he's SHIRTLESS. "Hn." he said as he tugged the scroll out of my hands, looking me over. "You're wearing a dress." he smirked. I looked up a little defiantly. "So what? You gotta problem with that?" I challenged. He took a step closer to me and whispered seductively "Au Contraire." My eyes widened a little as he stepped another step closer to me, the scroll already forgotten, so he was about an inch from my face. My blush deepened. "S-Sasu-"before I could finishe soft lips crashed onto mine. I was a little taken back, but quickly melded into the kiss. I could feel his smirk as he rested a hand on the small of my back. I flung my arms around his neck. He finally broke off to get air and smirked. "Now I thought you didn't like me." he chuckled. "Au Contraire."I giggled.

NO ONE'S POV

Kakashi and Naruto crouched on the rooftop beside Sasuke's house. Kakashi held a camera in his hands. "Haha, Kakashi-sensei! I win the bet! I told you they'd get together! 20 bucks! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled after Hana and Sasuke went inside Sasuke's apartment. "...Well...Hehe...I'm broke." Kakashi smiled under his mask. Naruto's mouth dropped open. "What? KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto started yelling. Kakashi ignored him and looked at the picture of Hana and Sasuke kissing on his camera. "This is SOO going on the ." He chuckled. ^_^


End file.
